I Run With The Wolves
by jacobismyboo
Summary: You have nothing in common with them. You're the outsider." He whispers sympathetically. "But look at us." He holds his arm out against mine. "Same." He looks into my eyes,looks at my face. "Same." I can't deny it; he's right." You belong with us."
1. Prolouge

I'm not a werewolf myself, but almost everyone I'm close to is. There are a few reasons that I'm allowed in on this tremendous secret. First, I was adopted by the mother of two werewolves. Second, both my brother and boyfriend are werewolves. And third, according to the 'Elders', I may become one myself at any moment.

This is how I would have described myself three months ago. Back when everything was "normal". Back before the Cullens came into my life. Back before my brother ended up in the hospital…because of me, although everyone tried to convince me otherwise. Back before my life became a complete, utter mess.

My name is Aubrey Clearwater. That's my adopted name, anyway. I have no idea what my real last name is. I was adopted by Sue Clearwater when I was three, after my abusive father died. Or maybe he just ran away from me- I always just assume that he died. It turns out, though, that my dad was a werewolf- or used to be, anyway. From what I've pieced together from old notes and stories, that's why my mom left him.

I used to be just the honorary human girl for the pack of werewolves that I call my best friends. The girl that didn't really fit in, the one that didn't really belong.

Edward told me I belonged there. I belonged in that world. And when I looked in the mirror, I believed him.

That's the preface. The summary will be included with the first chapter. WARNING: Edward is portrayed as the "bad guy" in this, so remember that, all obsessive fangirls.

Please review! This is my first story, so please be nice.


	2. I Just Saw A Face

"Wrench." Jacob called from underneath his car. I reached back and handed him one without looking up from my book. Jacob did something mechanical with said wrench, and then rolled out so that I could see his grease-covered face.

"How come you're always reading now?" He whined at me. I folded my book over my finger and sighed. I guess I couldn't put it off any longer, I thought dejectedly.

"Um, Jake, there's actually something I need to tell you." He raised an eyebrow at me, and I could see a hint of worry on his face at my tone. "Nothing big," I added quickly. "Just, well, you know how Sue has been homeschooling me…well since Harry died"- we both winced slightly-"she thought she should get a job…so…I'm starting at a real school."

Jake grinned at me. "But that's great! Now you'll get to go to school with us!"

"You didn't let me finish." I told him. "I'm starting at…Forks High. Not your school." His face fell.

"What? Why?" He asked me confusedly. I shrugged.

"Sue didn't really explain everything to me." I admitted. "I think that your school was just too full, though."

Jake shook his head slowly. Then he seemed to think of something. "But how're you gonna get there? There isn't a bus that comes out here, is there?"

I shook my head no. "You know Charlie?" Jake nodded. "His daughter Bella is gonna drive me to school. And then I'll be able to walk home. It's not really that far." I added when I saw Jacob open his mouth.

Jake sighed. "Forks High." Hce said disbelievingly, sounding like I had just told him I was attending Bobby's School For Clowns . "So when do you start?" He asked, rolling back under his car.

I opened my book again, and tried not to sound nervous when I told him, "The day after tomorrow."

OK! Quick A/N to explain some things.

You're probably wondering when this is set. It's set Eclipse , after Harry Clearwater dies. But none of the Victoria stuff happened, and that is because-

Bella is a minor character in this. I was going to have her not exist at all, but I needed someone to drive Aubrey to school. So Bella and Edward never fall in love, Edward can read her mind, her blood is not more potent to him than other's…she's just a normal girl in this. Also, Jacob does not fall in love with her, and they never really become friends.

Kay, now that that's cleared up.

My first day of school. That sounded really cliché, only my first day of school was occurring at age 17. I'd be a senior. I hoped Sue taught me well enough that I won't fall behind.

I heard a honk outside, signaling that my ride was here. I glanced out the window before running outside. I saw an old, red Chevy truck, although I was sure Jacob would have more to say on the subject.

"Hey," I said as I slid into the passenger seat. I looked at the girl in the driver's seat, Bella Swan, who I would be spending 10-15 minutes (depending on traffic-as if there ever is any) almost each morning. She had really pale skin, almost as pale as mine was. My skin is scary pale. It must come from my mom, because, like all werewolves, my dad had that nice russet colored skin. Her hair was dark brown, and kind of curly. It was really pretty in a quiet sort of way. I had really long, straight red-brown hair that always got in my way.

"Hey," She replied quietly, starting the car. We rode in silence for a couple minutes before I asked her, "So, how is Forks High? What's it like?"

I can't stand silences, at least not awkward ones. I never have been able to.

"It's…fine. Everyone's pretty…friendly to new kids." She had been new herself the year before. " You're gonna totally be the center of attention," she told me, smiling warily.

"Oh," I said, leaning my head back. "I guess I wouldn't mind that." I pretty much never got to be the center of attention, surrounded by a bunch of werewolves.

Bella continued to tell me about Forks High and all her-now my, too-peers until we got to the school. We parked next to a shiny silver Volvo that looked brand-new and would definitely have Jake drooling. As we stepped out of the car, so did two people from that car. A girl and a boy. The boy had gorgeously messy bronze hair, and strange-but still transfixing- golden eyes. I won't even try to describe his face, except to say that he looked more like a Greek God than a human. The girl had long blonde hair, the same gold eyes, and the kind of figure you see in magazines on models. She looked like a model herself. Except more beautiful.

The boy looked over at us. Directly at us. Well, mostly me, to be honest. I turned to Bella.

"Who are they? Do you know them?" I whispered. She opened her mouth, but before she had time to say anything, the boy walked over to us. To me.

"Hello." He said smoothly. His voice sounded like velvet. "I'm Edward Cullen. You must be the new girl, Aubrey."

I nodded. He looked like he was going to say more, but Bella mumbled, "Umm, we should go get your schedule now," and he nodded.

"Well I'll see you in class. Good luck," He added.

I muttered a "Bye" and followed Bella.

He was really gorgeous, no doubt about it.

But he kinda smelled.

Edward's POV

"So?" Rosalie whispered as soon as I returned to her side. "Is it going to work? What was she thinking?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "It was weird, it was like there was a wall blocking her thoughts from me or something."

Rosalie didn't even bother to obsess over the strange situation. "But do you think it will work, though?"

I hesitated. Then I rolled my eyes at myself. Of course it would work.

"Yes, I think so."

I mean,

Look at me!

Kay, so I guess I owe you a summary.

Basically, the wolves have some information that the Cullens want. But Alice can't 'see' them, and Edward can't read their minds (yeah I changed that) , so they have no way of getting it, since the wolves would never trust them.

But when Edward hears that Aubrey is stating at Forks High, they hatch a plan for him to get close to her, close enough so that she can give them what they want.

Oh yeah, and then she gets dropped completely.

Note- Since Aubrey's dad was a werewolf, her mind is immune as well.

Sorry if it sucks. Review? I'll update faster.


End file.
